Pirate Edward
by bellavamp9
Summary: A naughty little one shot with a cheating pirate capitan named Edward. He and His first mate Bella who happens to be his wife decied to have a little contest.


Pirate Edward  
I do not own twilight sorry.  
Edward's pov  
"Hello love" I said. "Hey captain" my sweet, sweet Bella said to me. "So what is the plan for tonight?" I asked. "We are going to have a contest to see who can last longer." I let out a low growl at the thought of having a contest as we made love tonight. "I heard that Mr. and you are so going down you know that?" She was quite the vixen when she wanted to be. "Oh really Ms. Cullen you forget who you sleep with at night." "No not at all but you are still going down.

So as I walked In to Bella's and my room on this grand o' ship of mine I was nowhere near prepared for what I saw. She was lying on the bed naked reading a book. She looked up just in time to see the look of horror on my face and began to question it. "Love what is wrong you don't like what you see?" "No, no Bella I love what I see I just wasn't prepared for it that is all." I lay down in the bed next to her and began to softly kiss her neck making it hard for her to concentrate on the task, hoping something else was to be at hand later. "Love you know, I would love to continue watching you read your fantastic book but with you laying here naked its quite hard as you can see something else is to, can you guess what it is," I asked her. Then she attacked me, tackling me to the floor and then proceeded to rip my clothes off and devour my lips in a heated kiss. In between kisses, we growled and moaned.  
Soon she began to rub my shoulders, my arms and then soon she came to my chest. As her hands began to move over my chest I could tell that she missed touching my nipples on purpose and after her hands reached my waist she laid forward to lick my nipples and I let out a straggled moan. After finishing her torture on my chest she led a trail of kissed down my stomach and down to the v of my hips. I looked at her pleadingly and she grudgingly obliged. She took my now very hard shaft into her hands and began to slowly stroke me. After about oh I do not know 'forever' she changed from her maddening pace to one of more speed and she did what I had not expected my wife and favorite sailor to do. She toke me into her mouth, sucking and moaning as she continued to give me a mind-blowing blowjob. Just before I came, I realized that she was going to win our little contest I flipped us over and growled in her ear after pulling myself out of her mouth. "You are a naughty little minx you know that," I said to her. "Yeah I know" was her only response. I began to give her the sweetest torture to repay her for earlier. In addition, when I reached the little triangle of flesh I slowly ran my finger from her belly button to her entrance. She let out a high-pitched squeak when I slipped my finger into wet heat. Wanting to tease a bit, I added two more fingers before she shoot off the bed and was now crouching near the wall. I looked at her confused but by the time I had been ready to speak, she spoke for me. "That was not nice captain but I will forgive you I always do." I pondered her words for just a moment and before she had time to react, I pinned her to the bed and was now slipping by huge rod into her seeping entrance. She moaned my name and I began to grunt at the force I was putting into making sure she came first. When I realized that, she was going to hold out for as long as I was I formulated a plan.  
When I saw it in her eyes that she needed release I slowly snaked my hand down to her wet folds and I bent my head forward. Just as I started to rub furiously on that little nub, I bit her neck to ensure that she came as hard and for as long as possible. When her orgasm hit she squeezed me and I came almost instantly. After an hour or so, we calmed down enough to speak to each other. "I guess you win but how I thought I had you plenty of times, and that was a naughty thing you did Mr." "I win because I cheat,"" love but every vampire knows that if you bit your mate during intercourse that they will cum almost instantly." "Well I did not know that," she said to me. "Well now you know but next time you want to go against me you should remember, "I win because I cheat."


End file.
